


Тайны для других

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Гокудера понимает, что ещё немного — и его точно вывернет прямо здесь. Этого нельзя допустить. Ямамото не должен думать, что между ними что-то изменилось.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 6
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Тайны для других

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Каннибализм/людоедство”)

Ямамото возвращается с миссии необычайно собранный и молчаливый. Один. С залёгшими под глазами глубокими тенями, исхудавший, даже истощённый, с кучей свежих шрамов по всему телу — их невозможно не заметить, когда он тренируется, сняв футболку. Эти месяцы не прошли для него даром. Похоже, было действительно тяжело.

Гокудера соскучился, как чёрт знает кто, но не дёргает его: захочет — сам всё расскажет. Отчёт Ямамото сдает вовремя, у него с этим всегда чётко. Причины смерти рядовых традиционны для тех мест: укус змеи и тропическая лихорадка. Ямамото докладывает детально, но лаконично, излагает только имеющие значение факты. Правда, есть в его взгляде что-то такое, что Гокудере очень не нравится. Что-то тёмное и безнадежное, какие-то совершенно не свойственныя ему обречённость и тоска, как у человека, который осознал, что, несмотря на все ухищрения, смертен. Ямамото ходит по особняку, как тень прежнего себя, и от этой мысли Гокудере становится не по себе.

Проходит неделя прежде, чем он решается на большее, чем разговор о делах. Гокудера давно привык входить в комнату Ямамото без стука, но в этот раз что-то заставляет его изменить привычке.

Дверь распахивается, когда Гокудера уже решает, что ошибся, и в комнате никого нет. Ямамото стоит на пороге, разглядывает его, сдвинув брови, потом берёт за руку и молча тянет внутрь.

Гокудера сверлит его взглядом, закрывая за собой дверь. Теперь ему предельно ясно — что-то случилось. Что-то случилось там, в богом забытой африканской стране, где нашёл, как думал, надёжное убежище, а на поверку оказалось — свою смерть очередной возомнивший себя богом международный террорист, которого не смог отыскать даже Интерпол.

Ямамото идёт к кровати, садится с краю и безучастно смотрит в одну точку, свесив руки между колен. Гокудера вдруг понимает, что хочет уйти, не хочет слушать возможных откровений, но всё равно присаживается рядом и, поколебавшись, кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Ты как, Такеши?

— В норме.

Когда Ямамото закрывается, растормошить его невероятно сложно. Обычно это получается только у Гокудеры, но почему-то на сей раз в успехе он не уверен.

— Хэй. — Гокудера слегка сжимает его плечо. — Что с тобой происходит?

Молчание в ответ иначе как тягостным не назовешь. Гокудера убирает руку, трёт лоб, соображая, что же ему делать. Вариант уйти приносит облегчение, но уйти он не может. Не позволит себе. Слишком много раз Ямамото вытаскивал его самого из ада, чтобы сейчас бросить его, не позволив выговориться.

— Он не от укуса змеи умер. Массимо, — говорит вдруг Ямамото, по-прежнему глядя в стену.

Гокудера медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые.

— Повтори?

Ямамото солгал в официальном отчёте о миссии? Да быть такого не может.

— У нас закончились припасы, — говорит Ямамото невпопад.

— При чём тут припасы?

Ямамото сглатывает и поднимает на него всё такой же загнанный, обречённый взгляд. Молча.

Это продолжается минуты две, а может, двое суток, Гокудера совершенно теряет счёт времени, пытаясь определить, что во взгляде Ямамото пугает так, что сердце сжимается и слабеют колени.

А потом он понимает.

— Нет, — произносит Гокудера, медленно качая головой. — Нет. Не может быть. Ты не мог этого сделать.

Но волоски на его руках уже встают дыбом от продравшего по коже озноба ужаса и отвращения, а во рту скапливается горькая слюна, и подташнивает совсем как если бы он сам...

— У нас закончились припасы, — повторяет Ямамото, чётко выговаривая слова, как будто ребёнку втолковывает прописную истину о том, что врать нехорошо. — Почти месяц, Хаято. Я держался почти месяц.

Гокудера хочет заткнуть уши. Заткнуть уши, закрыть глаза, сбежать, не слышать, не видеть, не говорить, не представлять. Забыть. Будь проклято его богатое воображение и тяга к тем, кто сильнее духом и физически. Ямамото создан для их непростой работы, сами небеса вывели его на этот путь, где он убивает людей пачками — безупречно, идеально, недрогнувшей рукой, невольно заставляя восхищаться им сильнее.

Но сейчас...

Гокудера не знает, что чувствует сейчас. Он не знает, как поступил бы на месте Такеши, если бы вдруг...

Нет. Об этом лучше вообще не думать.

— Идеальный киллер. — Ямамото усмехается горько и отчаянно, утыкается лбом Гокудере в плечо. — Идеальный киллер, а теперь ещё и это. Хаято, почему я такое чудовище?

— Такеши... — Гокудере кажется, что от внутренней борьбы его сейчас разорвёт на куски. Жалость, сострадание, отвращение, любовь, ярость, ненависть к миру, который сделал их такими — всё это и неизвестно что ещё обрушивается на него враз, сметая прочь все доводы разума. Но он всё-таки преодолевает себя. Кладёт руку поверх тёмных отросших волос, густых и жёстких, которые так привык пропускать между пальцев, за которые так привык тянуть, и целует Ямамото в висок. — Что ты такое говоришь, у тебя не было выбора, ты ведь просто...

На его запястье сжимается железная хватка.

— Я его съел, понимаешь ты? Убил и съел. — шепчет Ямамото, вскинувшись, глядя на него почти безумно. — Съел! И меня даже не вывернуло!

А вот Гокудеру, похоже, сейчас вывернет. Похоже, впервые в жизни он не знает, что сказать.

— А что, если...Хаято! — Ямамото стискивает его руку до хруста в суставах, и теперь в его глазах самый настоящий страх, неподдельный первобытный ужас, настолько явственный, что Гокудере тоже становится страшно. — А что если бы это был ты? Если бы мы поехали на миссию вдвоём, как планировали?!

— Не говори ерунды, — успокаивает его Гокудера с деревянной улыбкой. — Со мной ты такого не сделал бы. И я вполне способен постоять за себя.

Но не против тебя.

Гокудера представляет, как Ямамото разделывает его тело своим мечом, как разводит костёр, как насаживает на длинную палку кусок розового, истекающего кровью мяса — человеческого мяса. Как оно шипит, зажариваясь на огне костра до румяной корочки. Как Ямамото ест и потом спокойно ложится спать.

Господи, Такеши, что же ты наделал...

— Такеши. Надо спать. — Гокудера понимает, что ещё немного — и его точно вывернет прямо здесь. Этого нельзя допустить. Ямамото не должен думать, что между ними что-то изменилось. И нет, ничего не изменилось. Всё проходит, и это тоже пройдёт, они столько пережили вместе. Гокудера вспоминает плен, и свободная рука сжимается в кулак сама собой, а в лицо бросается краска от пережитых боли и унижения. Благодаря Ямамото ублюдки сполна поплатились за то, что с ним сделали. Благодаря Ямамото никто не знает, что с ним там сделали. И не узнает.

И о том, что сегодня услышал, никто никогда не узнает.

Гокудера гладит Ямамото по волосам, слушая его приглушенные всхлипы, пока тот, измученный воспоминаниями, чувством вины и осознанием собственной истинной сущности, не засыпает, и на ватных ногах возвращается в свою комнату. Не глядя, бьёт ладонью по выключателю, падает на кровать, долго вертится в поисках удобного положения, потом, плюнув на это, ложится на спину, глядя в потолок.

Теперь у них одной тайной на двоих больше.

Гокудера пока не знает, как, но они обязаны с этим справиться.


End file.
